


the chains are only as strong as those that forge them

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [7]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"support crew" fill. The pilots knew they were as only as strong as the crew that supported them from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the chains are only as strong as those that forge them

The entire world was at the feet of the jaeger pilots. They screamed for them, held parades in their honour. They were heroes, they were likened to gods, protecting them from the creatures from the depths. They were invited to fancy balls, sent gifts, fanmail, offered endorsements and product deals from companies across the world from people that knew exactly what kind of power they wielded over their adoring public.

The jaeger pilots loved it, loved the attention. It was hard not to. They’d be insane not to.  Out in the world, they were cocky, some were arrogant, some were entitled arses. But they all one thing in common.

They brought that attitude nowhere near the support crews.

Oh, a few of them had tried. A few of them hadn’t thought better of it once they became the world’s heroes. Some of them expected the crew to fall at their feet and follow all their orders and demands like they were slaves to a king.

The first one that did that woke up to the engineer that punched him calmly twirling her wrench through the air as she smiled sweetly. He learnt quickly. In fact they all did.

Why would you want to piss off the people that caught you when you fucked up, after all? And they were all in cahoots too. If you were an ass to a tech trying to fix up some issues in the wiring, several scenarios came into effect at once.

  1. Your jaeger suddenly had unexpected complications that they weren’t sure what was going on but just to be sure you really shouldn’t send this one out til they looked it over a few times.
  2. Suddenly your clean bill of health disappears and the doctors insist they found an anomaly in your last blood test and really, you need to be grounded until they worked out what it was.
  3. Your comms played Barbie Girl. Over. And. Over. Again.



But these were reserved for a select few, because the majority of jaeger pilots knew who’s continuously hard and often over looked work it was that kept them alive and swinging out there. So the definitely-not-there-what-are-you-talking-about-marshal-what-are-you-implying bar was always well stocked with the best from round the world and the various crews often found themselves the recipients of shiny new toys.

Because as much as the world out there tended to forget that the pilots didn’t build and repair the mechas themselves, the pilots knew that very well. 


End file.
